Identical
by withmydelirium
Summary: Now that Ed and Al are stuck on the other side of the gate, Ed can't get Winry off of his mind though he knows he has to move on. Then everything takes a turn for the better when he meets someone completely unexpected.


"I'll be back soon, Al" said Edward, grabbing his coat from the coat rack beside the door.

The younger Elric peered around from the living room curiously, a worried look creasing his forehead.

"Where are you going, brother? It's going to get dark soon."

The older of the two didn't miss the look he was given and gave a small, lopsided smile of reassurance in return. He knew what the other was thinking – in a way, it was like they were connected by something more than blood – they had only just gotten each other back, and neither wanted to be parted again, at least not for too long and not this soon.

"Trust me, I'll be fine" Ed replied, hastily exiting the small house they shared after one last disapproving look from Alphonse.

He stood outside for a moment, allowing his body to get used to the chill beginning to form in the autumn air. He gazed up at the sky, which was beginning to darken from the late afternoon, before carrying on down the set of steps and along the sidewalk, his blond hair blowing slightly in the ponytail it was in.

The streets were bustling, but more so from people coming home from their daily jobs or couples and families trying to locate a restaurant to dine at. But Edward was just happy to walk aimlessly and watch the rest of the world rush around him.

He'd had a lot on his mind lately. After years of not seeing his brother, he finally got him back, not to mention that Alphonse actually had a body now. Even though he himself hadn't recovered his limbs, it didn't really bother him as much since he his brother back. A content smile appeared on the blonds face, but he was too occupied by his own thoughts to notice.

His feet eventually led him to a park, where he sat, watching a family pack up what seemed like a picnic from earlier that day. A young girl's mother tenderly picked her up as well as the picnic rug, while their son rode on his father's shoulders as he carried the baskets of leftover food. Family. Edward was glad he had his family back. Without Alphonse it was like he had nothing left, like a piece of him was empty.

But now, Alphonse was back, but he still felt empty. A part of his family was missing. Immediately and image of Winry appeared in his mind's eye. Winry Rockbell had been a long time friend of he and Al. She always cared for them, always thought of them, always waited for them. Through the many years they had known each other, she had wormed her way into his heart, and although he wouldn't admit it, he missed her..._a lot._

He could remember her exactly, clear in his mind; or more specifically, when he last saw her, only months ago. She had matured so much, in more ways than one, but she was still the same Winry; Caring, Hot-tempered...beautiful Winry.

The girl he loved.

Past tense.

Because, as much as it pained him to admit it, Ed would never see Winry again. The gate had closed - hopefully for the last time, knowing the trouble it caused – and he couldn't go back, especially without the use of alchemy in this world.

He knew he had to move on, but the sheer thought tore him up inside. She was the first and only girl he had ever really felt that way for and he was never able to tell her. In fact, he never outwardly expressed his feelings for her. Sure, Alphonse always thought something was up, but Edward had never told him anything. Let alone would he say anything to Winry.

To be honest, he never treated Winry right, and this was his punishment for it. Equivalent exchange. But it was all for her own good. All of the lies, secrets, everything he hid, he didn't want to put that burden on her and frankly, he didn't deserve her.

Darkness was quickly making its way over Munich, causing the light crawl back across the sky and disappear. It kind of reminded him of Winry, a fleeting last thought before she was gone forever to make way for a new day - and with an almost undetectable sigh, Ed pulled himself up and continued on his way.

The streetlights illuminated the way as people walked along the restaurant-lined street. It had been at least an hour. Alphonse was probably worrying, but he would be fine. Ed just had one last stop before he wanted to go home. It was a place he frequented actually, a small cafe in the middle of town where he would go after a tiring day to sit down and unwind.

A small bell rang gently from above as he pushed open the door. Immediately he was hit by warmth and the aroma of coffee beans. It was comforting, although he wasn't sure why. Maybe, it was because this place was a bit like a sanctuary, a place he could sit and try to keep his mind from reminiscing on how things used to be.

Edward made his way to a small two-seated table next to the window in order to continue his people-watching. He rested his face on his hand and simply gazed. His honey eyes would seem distant to anyone bothering to watch him.

He wasn't sure how long he was there until a voice brought him out his reverie.

"Excuse me...Excuse me?"

The older Elric blinked out of his dazed state before turning to look at them.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

This girl must have been new otherwise he would have noticed her before. She wore the cafes set uniform with a brown apron to top it off. She had bright blue eyes and a familiar smile. Her hair was clipped up to the back of her head, although the shorter strands had fallen to frame her face. She also wore a name tag on the side of her chest too...

"Uh, black...just b-black..."

"Coming right up!" The girl smiled brightly before spinning on her heel and moving towards the counter.

Ed watched with wide-eyes as she walked away, a small smile ghosting his lips.

_Winry._

It was just like when he met Alfons Heiderich, although he was so much like his brother, Alphonse, there were also many subtle differences. This was the same with the Winry from his world and this one. Their names might have been the same but the most notable – if only – difference he could find so far was their hair colour. His Winry's hair was always a very pale shade of blonde and was worn neatly or purposely messy, unlike this one. This Winry's hair was a very light shade of brunette, almost a honey colour, and it seemed like it was thrown up and tied in a matter of seconds...not that it looked bad, of course.

He continued to watch her as she worked behind the counter. Grinding coffee, then pouring it and just generally moving. The more he watched, the more he thought about the old Winry – as much as he tried not to. Despite being a mechanic, she had always moved with the grace of a ballerina. Soon, she was making his way over to him and Ed could have sworn it was that same, blonde, mechanic Winry he knew and loved.

"Here you go," she said, setting the steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

As she turned to leave, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist as if he was holding onto life itself.

"Wait."

He instantly regretted his instinct as he saw her wince slightly. It was his right arm, of course it would hurt. As realisation hit him he quickly let go.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologised.

She held up her wrist to examine it before rubbing it tenderly, Ed noted that the pink-ish marks circling her wrists would probably bruise in the morning.

"What is it?" she asked, there was a harsh edge in her tone but she was still trying to be polite as a waitress should.

But that harsh undertone only reminded him more of Winry, like whenever she scolded him for breaking his automail or for not writing to her. But this wasn't that Winry, and although she would stay in his mind forever as his true love, Ed knew he had to move on. Time flies and the past had left him; he couldn't go back, not ever, so now he had to look to the future.

"I was just wondering, and I completely understand if you say no, but...would you maybe, like to go out sometime, uh...Winry?"

He knew his face was going slightly red, but scratched the back of his neck to hide the embarrassment. His smile was wide, yet hopeful. She looked slightly taken aback, but gave a small smile.

"I finish in 15 minutes. Think you can wait?" she asked.

"I've got time to kill."

Alphonse would probably kill him considering how late he was out.


End file.
